


Le miroir du Crapaud

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bar, Doute, Désir, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Espoir, Ficothèque Ardente, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nuit des lemons, Romance, Souffrances psychologiques, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Il avait toujours été le Crapaud aux yeux des autres, car il n'était pas beau. Enfin c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Il avait donc tenter de se cacher du regard des autres, de dissimuler l'image qu'il haït de lui-même. Jusqu'au jour où un homme le désire tel qu'il est vraiment.





	Le miroir du Crapaud

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ou Bonjour !  
> Voici un OS réalisé lors de la Nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente le 26 Mai 2017 "Spéciale 6ème anniversaire" consacrée à L'amour physique. Le défi comprend comme thème le déguisement, comme mots obligatoires : "crapaud, fragilité, épingler" et la contrainte Hurt-comfort.  
> Je n'ai eu ni le temps de relire ou corriger pourtant je n’étais pas trop immensément fatiguée pour une fois quand j'ai écrit mais pardonnez les fautes ou les maladresses.  
> Bonne lecture !

Un **crapaud**. Voilà ce qu’il était, sauf que contrairement aux contes de fées, il n’y aurait aucune princesse pour le métamorphoser. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour devenir un autre. Un qui deviendrait peut-être désirable. Petit et dodu, sa peau à peine hâlée couverte de tâches de rousseur donnaient une impression de saleté et de boue sur son corps :il était laid et avait bien trop de similitudes avec l’amphibien. Même un nain aurait eu à son avis plus de grâce que lui. Ce n’était pas tant le feu nourri des critiques qu’on lui faisait que la conviction qu’elles étaient méritées qui le blessaient. S’il avait réussi à perdre du poids en courant dès qu’il le pouvait et que son corps s’était développé, sa famille lui avait rappelé suffisamment qu’un crapaud ne se changeait pas en cygne pour qu’il sache que la vie ne lui offrirait pas de miracle.

Les années avaient passé et la nuit était devenue son alliée. Elle l’aidait à cacher ses défauts et à faire de ses **déguisements** une réalité. Après tout, même s’il avait modelé affiné son corps dans les salles de sport, l’image dans son miroir était la même. Il ne lui restait qu’à camoufler cela au monde extérieur. Peu importe que ce soit un mensonge jusqu’à ce que l’aube le révèle. Peu importe qu’il étreigne dans la pénombre des toilettes des bars, d’une ruelle  ou d’une chambre d’hôtel miteuse les hommes qui pour un instant lui faisait croire qu’il était désirable… Suffisamment pour que ses rares coups du soir jouissent en tout cas. Cependant, chaque fois qu’il se laissait aller à cette illusion de contact au corps le corps, la plaie de son cœur grandissait, fissurant son âme et les espoirs qu’il avait cru tuer. Il détestait cette **fragilité**. Même alors qu’il ne vivait plus avec sa famille, qu’il avait trouvé un travail qui lui convenait, son cœur désirait encore trouver quelqu’un qui le désirerait vraiment, malgré la laideur de son physique. Peut-être même qui l’aimerait et qu’il pourrait aimer en retour.  

Assis sur un tabouret en face du bar, il observait le liquide ambré qui miroitait dans un verre à peu près propre. Cette fois-ci il était dans un bar miteux à son énième verre, sans aucun déguisement. Il était fatigué. Tellement. Plus une fatigue mentale que physique. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était sorti, alors qu’il avait de l’alcool dans son propre appartement. Peut-être car il craignait de se perdre dans le reflet des miroirs. Il ne tourna même pas la tête quand un homme s’installa à côté de lui, commandant un verre d’une voix grave et sexy.

Il sursauta toutefois lorsque l’inconnu effleura son avant-bras pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci était d’un charme simple mais réel, un regard grave et des traits trop marqués sans doute. Néanmoins il possédait un charisme impossible à ignorer. Il dut sortir quelque chose de sarcastique ou de blessant, il ne savait pas vraiment, il avait déjà trop bu, mais l’inconnu sembla interloqué un instant sans pour autant s’en aller. La suite fut confuse dans l’esprit du Crapaud car il lui sembla qu’il s’épancha trop, se dévoila trop alors qu’il n’avait aucune protection, aucun déguisement.

Lorsque l’aube le réveilla, sa tête était quelque peu douloureuse, mais de manière supportable. Il fut cependant surpris de se retrouver ailleurs que chez lui, la douceur des draps et les volets ouverts trahissaient un environnement nouveau. Il n’avait aucun souvenir d’être rentré avec le fameux inconnu mais l’homme qui posa un verre d’eau et un cachet d’aspirine sur la table de chevet à ses côtés était bien l’homme à la voix sexy. Celui-ci se détourna pour enfiler un T-shirt, cachant un corps magnifiquement sculpté que Crapaud aurait aimé voir se découvrir, avant de lui faire un signe en direction du verre.

Crapaux s’assit et prit le médicament rapidement. Il portait encore son caleçon et son haut. Il l’aurait plus ou moins senti si quelque chose s’était passé et il doutait qu’avec son apparence, l’homme ne lui eusse jeté qu’un regard. Alors pourquoi était-il ici, se demanda t-il en observant son … hôte ?

\- Ne crois pas, mon beau Léo, souffla l’homme d’une voix séductrice. J’aurais bien aimé qu’il se passe quelque chose mais tu étais un peu trop ivre. Mais ce n’est que partie remise. Qu’est-ce que tu veux pour le déjeuner ? Au fait, c’est Nicolas, si tu ne t’en rappelles pas.

Le dit Léo resta un instant hébété devant le sourire amusé et assuré de Nicolas. Celui-ci avait repris une voix normale, bien que toujours aussi séduisante, pour ces dernières phrases et attendait visiblement sa réponse. Il haussa les épaules, se demanda si son hôte n’avait pas bu aussi ce matin et étrangement troublé par le regard que celui-ci posait sur lui. Il récupéra son jean au sol et passa rapidement aux toilettes se rafraichir avant de rejoindre Nicolas dans la cuisine. L’appartement était moderne et lumineux. La cuisine était fonctionnelle et semblait être utilisée de manière régulière. Nicolas était en train de faire une omelette extrêmement riche et appétissante. S’il avait voulu filer dès maintenant, cela lui était difficile avec un si bel appât. Il s’appuya contre le réfrigérateur d’un air nonchalant pour cacher à la fois son malaise à l’idée d’être trop exposé et son attrait pour l’homme et ce qu’il cuisinait. Son air gourmand dû se voir sur sa figure, car Nicolas rit :

\- Tu ressembles plus à un chat affamé qu’à un crapaud tu sais. Vas-y, installe toi et je te sers.

Léo blémit à ce rappel à son apparence et à la discussion qu’ils avaient dû avoir hier au soir ainsi que face à l’absurdité de la scène. L’homme qui était en face de lui, pieds nus et spatule à la main, n’avait absolument pas dit cela pour le blesser et ne semblait pas remarquer quel monstre il était. Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir ces tâches qui défiguraient son corps ou la disgrâce de ces traits ? Nicolas venait d’éteindre le feu et s’apprêtait à servir quand il remarqua l’immobilité de son invité et l’expression sur son visage. En quelques pas, il s’approcha de lui, l’ **épinglant** contre la porte du réfrigérateur sans brusquerie et plongea son regard dans ses yeux :

\- Tu es aveugle. Tu as une peau couleur caramel et des tâches de rousseur. C’est extrêmement sexy, ça donne envie de toutes les suivre sur ta peau jusque dans les moindres recoins. Tu as des yeux verts, si expressifs lorsque tu penses que personne ne te regarde. Tu ne me crois peut-être pas encore, mais tu finiras par le faire. Je t’ai vu même quand tu essayais d’être un autre dans tous ces bars. Je ne pensais pas avoir l’occasion de t’approcher alors que ta garde était baissée, mais j’en suis heureux. Crois-moi je ne laisserais pas cette chance m’échapper. Il ne tient qu’à toi de te voir comme je te vois. Et je te vois. Vraiment. Tu ES beau et désirable.

Léo resta un instant statufié lorsque Nicolas effleura ses lèvres en un léger baiser pour ponctuer ses mots. Il ne sentait aucun mensonge et il fut surpris de la douleur qu’il ressentit en son cœur à ces mots qu’il avait toujours espéré entendre. Et à présent qu’il les entendait enfin, il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Pourtant le regard intense, sincère et déterminé de cet homme qu’il ne connaissait pourtant ni d'Adam ni d'Eve lui disait que ces phrases avaient un fond de vérité. Nicolas se recula ensuite lentement, laissant une sensation de froid à Léo, avant de l’entrâiner vers sa place.

-L’omelette n’a pas encore trop refroidi, cela ira ?

Léo posa un regard un peu hébété sur cet homme qui le regardait avec patience et intérêt et soupira. Il en avait eu assez. Il s’était attendu à un bouleversement, mais pas de cet ordre là. Mais pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas voir ce que cet homme allait lui apporter, si il avait une chance d’avoir son conte de fées et devenir un prince au moins dans le regard de Nicolas, si ce n’est dans le sien.

\- Cela ira. Je suis partant.

Il n’eut pas besoin d’éclaircir sa pensée car le sourire de Nicolas fut lumineux et valait le risque qu’il prenait.

L’omelette s'avéra délicieuse au passage.


End file.
